


Sun and Moon

by petitone



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun - Freeform, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Rating May Change, side pairings to be decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitone/pseuds/petitone
Summary: Kyungsoo and Chanyeol live in the same city but are separated by something beyond distance. A chance meeting opens Kyungsoo's eyes to a type of magic he can't learn about in college.





	Sun and Moon

The small café between the two universities was full to the brim and bustling with students from both institutions. To Kyungsoo, the differences were obvious; he could see it in mannerisms, dress sense, the way his own schoolmates would sometimes look cautiously before talking in hushed tones to each other. It was the second week of the second semester of the year, and Kyungsoo already had stacks of reading to do. The library on campus was no good, too loud for Kyungsoo, but not in the calming way that this coffee shop was loud. So Kyungsoo would come into the café almost every day since the winter of his first year, when the environment on his campus had gotten too busy, almost suffocating, for him, and he’d wandered out into the city for a break before his eyes settled on the endearing little shop.

Kyungsoo had enrolled at State University of Magic two years ago, already knowing he’d major in Potions. The university contained a multitude of different buildings, for each department in the university, all well hidden behind concealment charms and the disguise of a dull grey office building not far from the muggle university in the city. But SUM was anything but dull. Even on the gloomiest days in winter it was always so loud, so crowded, always with the danger of being hit by the occasional piece of equipment flying from a window of the dorm buildings across campus after being summoned by a forgetful student. Being muggleborn, Kyungsoo had no problems blending in anywhere, often choosing to spend his time on the muggle side of the city. It was a comforting reminder of his home and childhood. Here, it was easy to mind your own business, which is exactly what he was doing, sitting on a table for two alone in the corner of the crowded café. After deciding he couldn’t be bothered to cook that night and shooting a quick text to his roommate asking if they should get takeaway, he placed his current book in his bag and pulled out his reading for the afternoon, the cover disguised as a chemistry textbook.

The coffee shop was a warm haven on the cold January day, shelter from the snow and the cafe’s reputation for good coffee drawing in students as they passed. The queue was long, and though Kyungsoo couldn’t see the counter, he imagined the staff were a little stressed. Coming from that general direction, Kyungsoo did notice someone else looking rather stressed. A tall figure wearing a large padded jacket and large woolly scarf and carrying a large steaming coffee in his even larger hands was wandering towards the back of the cafe where Kyungsoo sat. Even the way he was moving was huge, it almost made Kyungsoo laugh out loud. That was until the man removed the scarf from around his head and Kyungsoo noticed that there might be more to this boy’s appearance than just ‘huge’. Taking a sip of his coffee, Kyungsoo quickly looked back down at his reading.

Kyungsoo kept his eyes glued on the book in front of him as the man looked around, presumably checking for other seats before he rested his hand on the top of the chair.

“Excuse me,” he said. Kyungsoo finally looked up. He was definitely attractive. Kyungsoo nodded. The boy continued, “Uh, there aren’t any more seats and, well, it’s snowing outside and I have work to do and I don’t really want to carry my coffee all the way back to the library and-”

Kyungsoo could sense that he was going to keep on rambling and interrupted him in the politest way he could, by pulling his own coffee towards him to make room on the table, “Sure,”

The tall man thanked him, flashing him a huge smile, and sat in the seat across from him, taking off his coat and pulling out a laptop and some expensive looking headphones.

Half an hour passed with Kyungsoo getting more and more bored by the minute. But he was hardly going to get anything done at home so he guessed he’d just stay. As his eyes moved across the page he saw the boy across the table from him tilting his head and peering around his laptop, brows furrowed, staring intently at something on Kyungsoo’s side of the table. His breath caught in his throat, wondering if he had read the words on his page on the colour theory of potions, when the man opposite him suddenly pushed his chair out and stood up, walking towards the counter. Ok, so he definitely hasn’t ran away, no student would leave headphones that expensive, Kyungsoo thought. He internally sighed in relief. Even if he did see, Kyungsoo could make something up about how he likes to read fantasy fiction but he’s too embarrassed so he covers it up with a science book or something. It’d be embarrassing but he could do it.

Six agonisingly slow minutes later, the boy returned, holding two cups in his hand. He placed one of them down in front of Kyungsoo with another giant smile, the tiniest hint of shyness behind his eyes, “Sorry if I got your order wrong, I tried reading it off your cup but it’s far away and I didn’t want to look stupid”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo replied, looking up at him, slightly taken aback, digging around in his pocket to find enough change to pay him back, “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about the money, consider it payment for letting me sit here,” the man said quickly, holding up his hand. He pulled some sugar packets and stirrers from the pocket of his hoodie, placing them in the middle of the table before sitting back down and closing the lid of his laptop. Kyungsoo was still staring at him, but didn’t know what to say. He still hadn’t decided before the man spoke again, “So you’re a student too? I’ve never seen you around,” he looks at the cover of Kyungsoo’s book as he turns it on the table, reading the title “Ah, chemistry? Makes sense. I’m a music major. What’s your name?”

Kyungsoo is only just looking at the man properly for the first time. He’s tall, Kyungsoo definitely noticed that when he first saw him. And everything else about him seems so big too, he has large, round eyes, big ears that stick out almost comically from his cloud of curly brown hair and a seemingly permanent grin spread across his face. Kyungsoo thought it was adorable.

“Kyungsoo,” he picked up his drink to distract his hands and looked up expectantly.

“I’m Chanyeol,”

The next two hours passed much quicker with company, and although he and Chanyeol didn’t talk much, Kyungsoo’s reading even seemed to take less time with the added incentive of seeing Chanyeol smile at him brightly as they caught eyes across the table. After a little small talk as they both have a break from their studies, Kyungsoo excused himself to the toilet but instead headed up to the counter to buy them each a slice of cake.

‘Kyungsoo!! You didn’t have to,’ Chanyeol whined the minute he placed the cake down in front of him, yet his excited face said otherwise, ‘but thank you so much!!’

‘It’s really nothing, consider it paying you back for the coffee,’ Kyungsoo replied, giving Chanyeol a soft smile, ‘now let’s eat, yeah?’

The pair of them devoured their cakes, not having realised how long it had been since lunch time, and Kyungsoo set aside his plate before reaching for his book again. Chanyeol also quickly finished his food before thanking Kyungsoo once again and going back to the work on his laptop.

Before he knows it Kyungsoo’s phone is buzzing on the table. He quickly looked to see who’s calling before picking up. ‘Ya, Kyungsoo-ya!!! When are you coming home so we can get that takeaway?’, Kyungsoo’s roommate and best friend, Jongdae, yelled down the phone.

‘What? It’s still early right?’

‘Kyungsoo its 7pm.’

Kyungsoo checked his phone, sure enough, it read 19:06. ‘Oh, sorry hyung, I’ll head home now!! I’ll see you in 5. Order whatever you like, it's on me today~’

Jongdae laughed, ‘Okay, see you soon Kyungsoo!’

‘Bye, hyung!!’ Kyungsoo hung up and began to pack his things away.

Before getting up to leave, Kyungsoo tapped the opposite side of the table, ‘Hey Chanyeol, I’m gonna get going now. It was really nice to meet you.’

‘Oh!! Bye Kyungsoo, it was so nice to meet you too!’ Chanyeol said with a hint of surprise, ‘ Thanks so much for the cake!!’

‘And thank you for the coffee,’ Kyungsoo replied with a chuckle, ‘Bye, Chanyeol.’

Kyungsoo didn’t stop smiling on his way out of the café, not on the short walk towards campus, and not even on the lift up to the small studio he shared with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! If you got this far thanks so much for reading!! Let me know if you're enjoying this with kudos or preferably a comment please, it's my first ever fic and I'm not really sure whether this is good or not.


End file.
